


Croce e delizia

by visbs88



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, Cockblocking, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mild Sexual Content, mentions of torture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: “Arrivò a casa – a una delle loro svariate case, s’intende – già pronto ad affrontare una seratina calda, e non nel modo che preferiva; ma, vedendo Sesshomaru in piedi a versarsi una copiosa quantità di liquore dandogli le spalle, senza accennare minimamente a voltarsi quando la porta si chiuse, le spalle così tese che si poteva notare a occhio nudo, Naraku seppe di aver fatto un leggero errore di valutazione: rischiava di esserci una vera e propria guerra.Sospirò. Ma si aprì anche in un sorriso. D’altronde, non avrebbe amato quell’uomo così tanto se ogni loro passo l’uno attorno e accanto all’altro non fosse stato così intriso di pericolo.”





	Croce e delizia

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla quarta settimana del COWT #9 di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt “Litigare e poi fare pace” del team Pmviira.  
> 

Arrivò a casa – a una delle loro svariate case, s’intende – già pronto ad affrontare una seratina calda, e non nel modo che preferiva; ma, vedendo Sesshomaru in piedi a versarsi una copiosa quantità di liquore dandogli le spalle, senza accennare minimamente a voltarsi quando la porta si chiuse, le spalle così tese che si poteva notare a occhio nudo, Naraku seppe di aver fatto un leggero errore di valutazione: rischiava di esserci una vera e propria guerra.

Sospirò. Ma si aprì anche in un sorriso. D’altronde, non avrebbe amato quell’uomo così tanto se ogni loro passo l’uno attorno e accanto all’altro non fosse stato così intriso di pericolo.

Senza disturbarsi a salutare, avanzò a passi lenti e calmi.

– Mi permetto di ricordarti, in via preliminare, che abbiamo un piccolo patto che prevede di tenere il lavoro da parte quando siamo, come dire, in intimità – cominciò, con la voce più soave che riuscì a costruirsi – Certo, sai quanto mi piace non rispettare i patti alla lettera, ma in questo caso specifico…

– Mi domandavo se non fossi tu a non ricordartene, visto che mi metti così tanto alla prova.

Bloccandosi, preso alla sprovvista, Naraku guardò i suoi capelli color argento flettersi come un’onda mentre Sesshomaru beveva il liquore tutto d’un sorso. Il bicchiere tornò sul ripiano con un tintinnio secco, prima che la sua dolce metà, nonché il suo più spietato rivale, si decidesse a girarsi per guardarlo in faccia.

Ed era inutile negarlo, era stato nel giusto a temere quel momento terribile: quegli occhi color ambra gli fecero lo stesso effetto della notte in cui tre proiettili insieme erano riusciti a colpirlo in un’imboscata. Ma mantenne il sangue freddo: in fondo, non conosceva quella magnifica tigre così bene per nulla.

Allargò il sorriso.

– Perfetto – si azzardò a soffiare, un pizzico di scuse e un’offerta di tregua che si mescolavano con studiata dolcezza – Vedo che ci intendiamo. Allora, hai già un’idea su cosa danno in TV?

Purtroppo, Sesshomaru non batté ciglio. Con la testa piegata appena di lato, lo fissava senza che neppure un barlume d’emozione trapelasse dai suoi lineamenti; c’erano solo i suoi occhi brucianti, che non dicevano nulla eccetto _guai_.

Con calma, gli mosse un passo incontro. Ed estrasse la pistola dalla cintura.

_Porca troia._

Senza esitare, Naraku gli puntò contro la sua colt, con un gesto così veloce e spontaneo da non doverci nemmeno pensare. Se proprio le cose dovevano andare così per una cazzata di un suo sottoposto…

Ma Sesshomaru si stava limitando a tenere la propria arma tra le mani e, alla vista della sua reazione, finalmente si concesse una smorfia di profonda irritazione, stringendo le labbra. Si lasciò scappare un sospiro, e già a quel punto Naraku intuì di essere caduto in un falso allarme.

– Sono molto nervoso, stasera – mormorò la sua croce e delizia, chiudendo gli occhi come se la sola vista della pistola spianata del suo amante gli desse l’orticaria – Metti via quella roba, o farò in modo che tu domani non riesca a camminare. E non mi serviranno proiettili.

Naraku alzò le mani in segno di resa, prima di appoggiare la colt su un tavolino. Diamine, se le cose erano difficili. Ma uno dei possibili sottintesi di quella minaccia dalle molte sfumature aveva destato l’attenzione del migliore amico tra le sue gambe, che pensò di spingersi un po’ contro la patta dei suoi pantaloni.

– Tecnicamente, hai cominciato tu – fece notare, iniziando a rilassarsi, anche se ancora guardingo. Sesshomaru lo ignorò.

– Come le chiami, queste? – domandò invece, avanzando verso di lui e accennando con la testa alle due pistole, recuperando un tono del tutto incolore. Il suo sguardo era duro come pietra. Un’altra intuizione, malgrado un certo sovrappiù di sangue che scappava verso il basso.

– Armi – rispose, trattenendosi dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo.

– Quindi sai riconoscerle – soffiò Sesshomaru, tagliente, avvicinandosi ancora di più – E sai anche che non sono di tua competenza, vero?

– Tesoro, è stata un’iniziativa personale di Bankotsu – sospirò Naraku, massaggiandosi la fronte – Mi offende che tu mi creda così sprovveduto da _ordinare_ un simile attacco.

Sesshomaru strinse gli occhi.

– Lo sei abbastanza da lasciare che comunque succeda, però.

_Per fortuna, quello permaloso è soltanto lui._

– Okay, senti, hai ragione – tentò di tagliare corto, ben poco desideroso di continuare sulla strada che si era azzardato a prendere poco prima – Se vuoi, gli taglio le dita e te le mando in pegno al tuo quartier generale, come segno di scuse.

Per un istante, Sesshomaru soppesò l’offerta con un barlume di interesse nelle pupille. Ma non si lasciò tentare così in fretta.

– Ha ammazzato uno dei miei e rubato metà del mio carico – ringhiò, appoggiandogli la bocca della pistola dritta sopra al cuore. I loro visi erano a una decina di centimetri appena, ormai, e Naraku poteva ammirare con comodità quanto splendido fosse il suo compagno quando si riempiva di quella sua gelida rabbia – Il minimo che puoi fare è scuoiarlo. Ma se è un disturbo troppo grande, ci penserò io.

– Mi serve, ancora per un po’ – obiettò Naraku, alzando le spalle – Farò in modo che ti restituisca la merce… di persona. Piagnucolerà un po’, capirà benissimo che lo sto mandando a farsi fare il culo, ma non potrà disobbedirmi, o lo spedisco davvero in fondo al mare. Non mi offenderò se i tuoi ragazzi si divertiranno un po’ con lui. Vuoi anche l’indirizzo della sua famiglia? Ha un fratello strafatto che credo si scopi pure. In teoria dovrei proteggerlo, ma sai, i tuoi uomini sono così _eccezionalmente_ bravi…

– Si scopa il…? – iniziò Sesshomaru, aggrottando appena la fronte, prima di scuotere la testa per scacciare la distrazione, scoccandogli un’occhiataccia. Naraku si limitò a sorridere, aspettando che valutasse la proposta. Ci vollero cinque o sei secondi, prima che le sue labbra assumessero la piega seria e amara di quando prendeva una decisione – Vivi entrambi?

– Saresti un amore – annuì Naraku, mettendogli una mano sul fianco per attirarselo un po’ più vicino. Mossa azzardata, ma in quella storia non si poteva essere codardi – Simili incidenti non succederanno più, promesso, luce dei miei occhi.

– Improbabile – replicò Sesshomaru, scostando la pistola quel tanto che bastava a permettere ai loro corpi di premersi l’uno contro l’altro. Lo fissava negli occhi con tale intensità che a Naraku pareva che sbattere le palpebre fosse un crimine peggiore delle migliaia che commettevano ogni giorno; gli sembrava di sentire il profumo della tensione, non ancora sciolta del tutto, pronta a trasformarsi in un groviglio di arti, saliva e piacere. La sentiva pulsare sotto ai loro vestiti; il destino di Bankotsu, le armi, i soldi non erano mai sembrati dei problemi più minuscoli.

– Quanta malafede.

Si sporse per baciarlo – _Dio_ , se non aveva sete delle sue labbra, taglienti e dure e sensuali e spietate come ogni singola parola che lasciavano uscire; ma Sesshomaru si scostò con un movimento così rapido ed elegante che il vuoto lasciato dal suo calore lo fece barcollare. Confuso, Naraku si ritrovò a guardare di nuovo la cascata dei suoi capelli d’argento, mentre le lunghe gambe e il culo da urlo del suo amante se ne tornavano verso il piano bar dove ancora era poggiata la bottiglia di liquore.

– Abbiamo siglato un buon patto. Ma questo non vuol dire che io non sia ancora irritato.

Ritrovò il fiato e l’anima che gli era volata via dal petto con la delusione: c’era molto materiale su cui lavorare, ancora.

– È comprensibile – riuscì a rispondere con solo qualche attimo di ritardo – Ma sappiamo come risolvere la cosa.

Si azzardò a iniziare ad avvicinarsi a lui: passi lenti, calcolati, proprio come sarebbe stato opportuno fare con uno splendido lupo un po’ troppo nervoso. Sesshomaru fece finta di ignorarlo, ma, con apparente noncuranza, versò due bicchieri di liquore anziché uno.

– Una giornata difficile e stressante al lavoro… un’amabile serata di coppia per ristorarsi – proseguì dunque, abbassando un po’ la voce per renderla più languida – Nulla di più, nulla di meno.

Si fermò appena dietro di lui, senza toccarlo. Non ancora.

– Forse ho voglia di starmene in pace.

A quel punto, Naraku si concesse un ampio sogghigno –  _Come se non ti conoscessi, gioia adorata_ . Sesshomaru era complicato, ma anche incredibilmente semplice, una volta studiato con la dovuta attenzione, pazienza e dedizione: i suoi sentimenti viaggiavano a cavallo di una lamina sottile,  insidiosa, ma  anche  molto netta e precisa. Decideva se perdonare o uccidere molto prima che la sua vittima iniziasse  a implorare; fargli cambiare idea in positivo in modo netto era uno sforzo titanico. Ma, se per i nemici questo era una condanna, Naraku sapeva rivolger e la cosa a proprio vantaggio: di fatto, se Sesshomaru avesse voluto evitarlo non si sarebbe trovato nemmeno lì, incapace com’era di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco. I  _forse_ , come quello che aveva appena enunciato, non erano altro che pallide menzogne, quando si trattava di lui; no, aveva avuto intenzione di contrattare e perdonarlo fin dall’inizio, malgrado tutta la sua rabbia – troppo intelligente per non intuire che Naraku non aveva davvero responsabilità, ma troppo orgoglioso per non mandargli chiari messaggi sulla sua futura bassa tolleranza per altre stronzate. Spingerlo nel baratro dell’offesa inconsolabile era pur sempre un rischio concretissimo, attorno al quale danzare con la massima agilità per non giungere a un punto di non ritorno;  inoltre, quando era entrato in casa non conosceva ancora la gravità della situazione.  Ma la crisi era passata, e un Sesshomaru che non lo voleva attorno gli avrebbe detto con poche parole secche di dormire sul divano o di andarsene:  lo sapeva con una certezza così matematica  da permettersi, sicuro che non sarebbe stato un suicidio, di appoggiargli le mani sulle spalle.

– Oppure… – mormorò contro i suoi capelli, senza ancora accostarsi all’orecchio – Hai bisogno di un bel massaggio, ma non te ne rendi conto.

Allargò le dita e gli piantò i pollici nei muscoli carichi di tensione – più facile a dirsi che a farsi, erano davvero rigidi come marmo. Sesshomaru ebbe un sussulto che dovette essere di dolore, la testa che scattava appena all’indietro e il bicchiere che rischiava di scivolargli di mano; subito dopo, tuttavia, si rilassò, almeno fino a quando Naraku non fece pressione di nuovo, causandogli un nuovo movimento brusco del collo.

– Cielo, amore, rischio di spezzarti in due – sospirò, con un misto di rimprovero e ironia, lavorando con più gentilezza in altri punti delle spalle – Devi trovarti un hobby.

Sesshomaru non rispose, limitandosi a bere il suo amato whisky, ma nemmeno cercò di sottrarsi alle sue mani. Naraku accettò il bicchiere che gli veniva offerto con un cenno eloquente, staccando la mano sinistra dal suo amante; il bruciare dell’alcol sulla sua lingua e nella sua gola sarebbe stato più piacevole se non gli fosse andato mezzo di traverso, quando si rese conto che Sesshomaru si stava togliendo la giacca e iniziando a sbottonarsi la camicia.

Il suo tentativo di non soffocare, o perlomeno di non mettersi a tossire in modo indecoroso per domare l’incendio nel suo esofago, diede all’altro tutto il tempo del mondo per spogliarsi con la massima flemma e appoggiare con cura la camicia sul piano-bar. Il tutto senza dire una parola, e soprattutto senza girarsi, senza spostarsi di un centimetro: compiuta l’operazione, appoggiò le mani ai lati della bottiglia e restò immobile. In attesa.

Malgrado tutto, a Naraku venne l’acquolina in bocca.

Recuperato il respiro e sbarazzatosi del bicchiere, riprese il massaggio: oh, se non era tutto un altro livello di piacere anche per lui. La morbida stoffa di pregiatissima qualità dell’abito di Sesshomaru non era deliziosa neanche un decimo della sua pelle, calda, liscia, setosa, intrisa del suo profumo. Ed era molto più facile capire davvero dove premere per sciogliere i suoi nodi, guardando i muscoli guizzare e reagire al suo tocco, dalla sommità delle spalle fino anche a più in basso, lungo la schiena. Cominciava a crescere in lui l’impulso irresistibile di baciare, mordere, graffiare, di spostarsi sui fianchi, sulle braccia, di allungarsi fino a pizzicare i capezzoli…

Tentando di trattenersi malgrado l’erezione fatta e finita che aveva nei pantaloni, risalì sul collo, prima sulla nuca e poi sui suoi lati, immergendo le dita tra i capelli e sfiorandolo dietro le orecchie. Sesshomaru ebbe un fremito percepibile e sospirò, un suono così delizioso, spontaneo e sensuale che Naraku non seppe più resistere: si premette contro di lui, facendogli sentire la sua eccitazione e sfiorandogli l’incavo della mascella con le labbra. Il respiro un po’ affannoso gli rese la voce roca.

– Perdonato? – domandò, beffardo, divorando con gli occhi la linea elegante del profilo di Sesshomaru, le curva delle ciglia delle sue palpebre chiuse. Il suo calore gli passava dritto attraverso i vestiti e lo rendeva così impaziente di toglierseli da credere di impazzire.

– Mhm – si limitò a rispondere il suo amante, piegando appena la testa all’indietro per spingersi contro le sue mani. Poi proseguì, in un sussurro lento, freddo e caldo allo stesso tempo – Vorrei solo il sottofondo delle urla del tuo Bankotsu mentre gli strappiamo le unghie e torturiamo suo fratello.

Riuscì a strappargli un gemito vero e proprio. Niente lo eccitava di più della crudeltà calma e spietata di Sesshomaru, così gelida da non essere nemmeno sadismo, ma pura indifferenza con appena una sfumatura morbosa; l’idea di farlo venire con un buon pompino mentre altri pagavano per averlo offeso, fossero o non fossero uomini suoi, gli fece perdere la testa una volta per tutte.

Lo afferrò per i fianchi e si allontanò quei pochi centimetri che bastavano per farlo girare; Sesshomaru lo assecondò, anzi, fu lui il primo ad avventarsi sulla sua bocca, prendendogli con forza il viso tra le mani e graffiandogli le tempie. Naraku lo schiacciò contro il ripiano, il cuore a mille a sentire la sua erezione contro la propria, mordendogli le labbra e facendo scivolare i denti anche sulla sua lingua, che tentava con impeto di imporsi sulla sua. Gli passò le mani sulla schiena, godendosi tutto quello che si era negato fino a solo un minuto prima, e poi scese a leccargli il collo, avido del suo profumo, dei piccoli suoni bassi e ansanti che sarebbero scaturiti dalla sua gola…

Un penetrante squillo di telefono. La suoneria di Sesshomaru.

Per un momento, rimasero entrambi bloccati come statue di sale. Tutto quello che Naraku voleva era ignorare l’interruzione, ma sapeva fin troppo bene come funzionava la loro vita: non esistevano chiamate trascurabili, non quando si era a capo di clan che si destreggiavano costantemente tra la polizia, i rivali e gli stronzi che pensavano di poter sgraffignare la droga o contrarre debiti senza pagare conseguenze. Fu comunque con un gran peso nel cuore che lasciò la presa su Sesshomaru e si scostò, trattenendo una smorfia alla vista dei suoi capezzoli rigidi e dei suoi addominali scolpiti: non era giusto che gli venissero sottratti, anche solo per un istante. Sesshomaru tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e si allontanò di qualche passo, dandogli le spalle.

– Pronto?

Una lunga pausa, durante la quale a Naraku parve di riconoscere la voce concitata del petulante braccio destro di Sesshomaru, Jaken, per quanto distorta dalla linea.

– Arrivo.

Chiusa con un gesto secco la chiamata, Sesshomaru tornò a prendere la sua camicia e se ne infilò una manica, l’espressione più impassibile del mondo di nuovo dipinta sul viso.

Naraku sbuffò, sentendo il mondo crollargli addosso in un misto di disperazione e profondissima irritazione. Sapeva che fargli cambiare idea sarebbe stata una battaglia persa con disonore in partenza, ma l’erezione gli faceva _male_ , all’idea di essere lasciata insoddisfatta in modo così brutale. Con un gesto stizzito, fu lui a versarsi il liquore, quella volta; non poteva nemmeno domandargli che fosse successo, dal momento che a livello tecnico e pratico erano rivali.

Cazzo. Proprio quando si stavano scaldando fino all’incandescenza, proprio quando era riuscito a rompere la tensione della serata, qualche _coglione_ aveva deciso di combinare qualcosa…

– Non starò via più di tre ore – lo informò Sesshomaru, calmo, abbottonandosi la giacca di fronte allo specchio lì vicino. Quando ebbe finito, non si sarebbe mai detto che fosse stato sul punto di scopare una manciata di minuti prima: colletto della camicia perfetto, non una piega sull’abito, il rossore sparito dalle guance, gli occhi di ghiaccio – Vedi di farti trovare sveglio.

Senza aggiungere altro, né guardarlo, si incamminò verso l’ingresso, lasciandolo bloccato a processare i sottintesi delle sue parole; quando il sollievo, l’euforia e l’adrenalina lo colpirono, la porta di casa si era già aperta e richiusa con un colpo secco. Sospirò, tra esasperazione e gioia. Aveva bisogno di una doccia fredda e di qualcosa di più forte da bere.

Prima o poi, il suo amore adorato l’avrebbe ucciso, e sospettava che non sarebbe stato in un regolamento di conti.

**Author's Note:**

> Se vi piacciono i miei lavori, venite a trovarmi sulla mia [pagina Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Visbs88/?modal=admin_todo_tour) <3


End file.
